In the past period, correlation studies were performed comparing flow velocity values with angiograms obtained in patients suffering from arterial occlusive disease. Diagnostic criteria were established which seem to be very promising for future mass screening of patients. In addition, a new technique was developed which enables a fast assessment of the state of blood supply to the lower or upper extremity by recording the delay of reappearance of pulsations after transient compression of the extremity. This procedure was tested in a number of control subjects and patients with arterial occlusive disease. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fronek, A., Coel, M.N. and E.F. Bernstein: Quantitative ultrasonographic studies of lower extremities flow velocities in health and disease, Circulation 53: 957, 1976. Fagrell, B., Fronek, A. and M. Intaglietta: Periodic variations and pulsatile components in blood flow velocity monitored in human skin capillaries by photometric television microscopy, Fed. Proc. 35:1, 1976.